zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Keese
Fire Keese are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are usually identical in appearance to normal Keese, but are wreathed in flames. They are prevalently found in and around dungeons in volcanic regions. Typically, if they attack Link, their flame goes out until they find another source of fire. They are also often capable of burning shields made from wood if Link has one equipped. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Bats composed purely of fire are created by Ganon during the final battle. At different points of the battle they will be created from rings of fireballs and swoop at Link one after the other, fly in an outward spiral pattern around Ganon while leaving a trail of fire in their wake, or be sent directly at Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Keese can become ignited by flying through a torch, or if Link uses Din's Fire. If a Fire Keese flies into Link, he is briefly lit on fire, and his Deku Shield is consumed if equipped. Once a Fire Keese has touched Link, its flame goes out until it comes into contact with fire. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Ages, Fire Keese appear in the Skull Dungeon, while in Oracle of Seasons, they appear in the Sword & Shield Maze. They leave a fireball behind after damaging Link, and typically fly higher than regular Keese, meaning they can only be damaged as they are attacking, or by using the Roc's Feather or the Roc's Cape. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Fire Keese can be found in Dragon Roost Cavern after Link collects the Boss Key and in various Hidden Holes throughout the Great Sea. A Fire Keese that touches Link lights him on fire briefly, and its flame is extinguished until it flies into a source of fire. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fire Keese can be found in the Goron Mines, the Cave of Ordeals, and certain caverns. They will burn both the Ordon Shield and the Wooden Shield if either one is equipped. Their flames are not extinguished upon contact with Link, although they can be put out with the Gale Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fire Keese are first encountered within the Temple of Fire. They are similar to normal Keese, but are red and leave a trail of orange smoke behind them. Their flame is extinguished if they fly into Link, and they can be killed with the Boomerang or the Bow. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fire Keese will lose their flame upon contact with Link, and will fly into torches to reignite themselves. They can only be killed with ranged weapons, such as the Boomerang, the Bow, or the Whip. It is also possible to ignite the Boomerang off of a Fire Keese in order to light torches. In some areas, Fire Keese spawn continuously from lava pits; such rooms cannot be completely cleared of Fire Keese, as more will constantly arrive to replace those that are killed. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword fighting a Fire Keese from Skyward Sword]] Fire Keese appear in the Eldin region, and have the same characteristics as those of Twilight Princess. They will ignite Link's clothing until he rolls or executes a Spin Attack. These Keese will burn the Wooden Shield and any of its upgrades if Link attempts to block their attacks with it. They can however knocked down with a well-timed Shield Bash from an Iron Shield (and its upgrades), Sacred Shield (and its upgrades), or Hylian Shield, render them vulnerable to a Fatal Blow. Fire Keese are also able to dodge sword attacks more often than normal Keese. Like all Keese in the game, Fire Keese can be stunned with the Gust Bellows, rendering them vulnerable to Link's sword. The wind from the Gust Bellows will also briefly extinguish the flaming bodies. Fi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Fire Keese appear in the Eldin Canyon, Eldin Mountains, and Akkala regions of Hyrule. Like the other Keese from Breath of the Wild, they are depicted with a single eye. In addition to their traditional method of attack and ability to burn wooden weapons and shields, Fire Keese can also set other objects on fire such as grass sometimes leading to wildfires. They can be killed instantly by ice-based elemental weapons and Ice Arrows, but are as weak to standard attacks as normal Keese, dying with single hit. They occasionally drop Fire Keese Wings and Keese Eyeballs when killed. Fire Keese Wings are impervious to volcanic heat though their eyeballs will burn up unless collected before they burn completely. Link can protect himself from their fire and wildfires they cause by wearing the Flamebreaker Armor set upgraded to two stars or higher. Fire Keese generally roost in caves in volcanic areas of Eldin Canyon and Eldin Mountains coming out at night as they are normally nocturnal monsters. Some may also roost in enemy camps in Eldin Canyon and Eldin Mountains. Fire Keese also appear in the Akkala Highlands and Deep Akkala regions at night and often cause wildfires in the region's grasslands which is presumably a hunting strategy designed to overwhelm prey with the wildfires they create though this strategy can work against their fellow monsters who lack their invulnerability to fire. Fire Wizzrobes and Meteo Wizzrobes can summon Fire Keese to attack Link. See also * Ache * Bad Bat * Dark Keese * Electric Keese * Ice Keese * Keese * Thunder Keese * Twilit Keese Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Keese Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies